


Naughty Kitten.

by Snovalla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Buildup, Cunnilingus, Domination, Heat Cycles, Intersex, Keith has two sets of genitals, Keith is called Kitten, M/M, Omega Keith, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sexting, Squirting, Submission, Vaginal Sex, alpha shiro, alpha/beta/omega, commission, established setting, heat - Freeform, intersex Keith, pissing, submissive keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snovalla/pseuds/Snovalla
Summary: Keithy cat demands all the attention from his alpha Shiro.





	Naughty Kitten.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gootbuttheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/gifts).



> Commission for @gootbuttpaladin/heichou! I'm new to A/B/O (in terms of writing) so please go easy on me pfff. Enjoy this garbage and feel free to check out my writing twitter @rhi_txt if you want to commission me! I do Pay What You Want commissions. Thank you again, enjoy!
> 
> I'm posting this late at night as well so forgive me if there's errors I didn't pick up on!! :3c

Winter is for being with your mate, burying yourself inside their warmth and safeguarding your family. For Shiro, winter was the busiest time of the year at the police dept. Crimes skyrocketed with malicious attacks against omegas in heat, specifically ones with no alphas, betas, or any form of carer. Just hearing about these horrid events caused Shiro’s protective nature to increase tenfold. There was no way he was going to let harm befall his mate. He would rather die than see Keith suffer.

**[TXT: KEITHY CAT]** _Come home already, I want you so bad daddy._

**[TXT: KEITHY CAT]** _I can’t stop thinking about your fat cock._

Shiro found himself re-reading Keith’s texts, a familiar warmth stirring in his loins. ‘ _Goddamnit Keith, why do you do this when I’m at work.’_ A heated sigh passed through his lips as he typed away on his work laptop, fingers clicking away at the keys as he tried his hardest to focus on his report.

_BZZT._

At the alert Shiro whipped around and glanced at his lit up phone screen.

**[TXT: KEITHY CAT** _As soon as you get home I’m going to—]_

The text trailed off along with Shiro’s attention. It was taking all his willpower and sheer concentration to focus on his work, and not fuck around on his phone sexting his mate. He felt his work pants slowly become tighter as his mind lingered on the unfinished sentence. He was _dying_ to know what Keith had in-store but he knew better. At least he liked to think he did. 

_BZZT._

The phone buzzed again after a twenty minute silence, causing Shiro to let out an audible groan. He knew it was Keith again. He knew the text would be nothing but fuel to add to his raging boner. He just knew that Keith would’ve sent him a long and desperate text, detailing every single position Keith would allow Shiro to take him in, along with a very detailed explanation of _how_ Shiro was going to have him. 

Shiro held his head in his hands, debating whether or not to continue working to check what Keith wanted. _He could be in trouble, that’s why he’s texting me._ He tried to convince himself, despite the fact he very well _knew_ the reality of the situation. As Shiro falsely believed in his justification, he peered at his phone and looked at the alert banner.

**_[KEITHY CAT has sent a video attachment]_ **

_Fuck._

Shiro bit his lip in frustration, fingers drumming impatiently against his desk. _I’m not going to click on it. I’m not going to check it. Patience yields focus._ Shiro repeated his mantra, in a shitty desperate attempt to refocus on his work. No matter how hard he tried to focus on his personal motto, he just couldn’t. The thought of Keith milking himself desperately for pleasure was enough to drive Shiro over the edge. The mere _fact_ that Keith sent Shiro a video of him doing only God knows what was the tipping point for Shiro’s curiosity and focus.

Without hesitation, Shiro scooped up his phone and beelined it to the staff bathroom. Whilst on his way Shiro bumped into his coworker Allura, an alpha female whose father was the head of the company he worked at. 

“Oh Shiro you’re in a rush, anyt—“

“I need to pee.” Shiro interrupted the other, a desperate expression settling on his face.

“Oka—“

“Talk to you later.” 

After the awkward and hasty encounter, Shiro began to beat himself up mentally for embarrassing himself in front of his boss’ daughter. _I’ll have to make it up to her later.. but for now._ Shiro knew he shouldn’t dwell on his idiocy but instead focus on _him, his_ mate, _Keith._

As Shiro locked himself in the cubicle, plopping himself down on the toilet seat, his hands cradled his mobile device. The realisation of what he was going to do just struck him. _God I’m an idiot. A horny idiot._ He told himself with a soft sigh, running his hands through his white forelock. _It's now or never._

With shaky hands, Shiro unlocked the phone and opened the message app. An audible gasp left his lips as he felt his pants begin to tighten. 

_Holy fuck._

 

** _***_ **

**[TXT: DADDY]** _I’ll be home soon. Don't go anywhere._

Keith stared at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, his eyes fixated on his slick that covered the insides of his thighs and his throbbing boner that was dripping at the tip. He was a mess. Heats always made Keith a desperate nymph, always yearning to be filled with his alpha’s seed. As the omega glanced at his messy reflection, he decided he needed to freshen up a bit for his mate and make a _little_ bit of an effort. Humming contentedly, Keith pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail and threw on his red satin bathrobe that reeked of Shiro’s pheromones. Keith pressed the fabric to his nose and inhaled, his legs quivering in excitement at the familiar scent of his mate. 

As Keith enjoyed the deep, rich, pine musk of Shiro's cologne, he heard the sound of a car peeling into the driveway. _Shiro._ The omega immediately snapped out of his moment of pheromone bliss and rushed out of the ensuite bathroom and into the bedroom. As Keith sat himself on the bed impatiently, he heard a low but drawled out, “ _Keithy. Daddy’s home.”_

The words made Keith’s stomach flutter, he found himself at a loss for word as he tried to respond to his mate’s call. 

“Your kitten’s here.” 

Shiro took his precious time before entering the bedroom, knowing that every minute he delayed his eventual arrival, Keith would be nice and slick for him to slip inside of. And by the time he did make an appearance, Keith was knuckle deep inside of himself.

“My my, you’re quite the naughty kitten.” Shiro purred lowly, licking his lips at the sight of his trembling omega who was desperately trying to relieve himself. “C’mere.” Shiro outstretched his cybernetic arm, beckoning for Keith to come forward.

Keith didn’t need to be told twice as he scooted to the edge of the bed, sitting directly in front of his alpha, his gaze lingering on his alpha’s large bulge. Keith could smell his alpha’s pheromones mixed with the heavy, salty musk of his cock. The scent was enough to make Keith’s mouth water.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” Shiro tilted the other’s chin upwards, forcing his omega to look him in the eyes.

“I..I want to have a taste.” Keith let out a breathy sigh, his soft hues settled on his alpha’s sharp gaze. “..I really.. want to taste you.”

“You have to ask nicely.” Shiro responded sternly, pulling his fingers away from the other as he began to unbuckle his belt.

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

Keith gulped as he watched the alpha unzip his pants and pull down his boxers, freeing his cock from its fabric confines. “P-please daddy—“ Keith could feel himself drool as he became fixated on the other’s swollen, thick girth which was slick with pre-cum. “I-I need it.”

With a satisfied smirk laced upon his lips, Shiro reached around Keith and grabbed a fistful of his hair. “Have it.”

The omega obediently obeyed his alpha’s commands and wrapped his lips around the swollen, leaking tip. His tongue slid over the slit and lapped hungrily and desperately at the thick, salty liquid that had accumulated. As Keith lapped up the slick from Shiro’s cock, the alpha threw his head back and let out a low, satisfied moan. As Keith’s tongue slid to the underside of the alpha’s cock, he felt the other’s grip tighten harshly in his hair. The former ponytail was now a matted mess under Shiro’s vice grip. 

“You’re so good..” The alpha reassured his mate as he slowly began to thrust his hips, using his grip to guide the other into a steady pace. 

As Keith felt Shiro begin to fill his mouth, he couldn’t help but gag as Shiro hit the back of his throat. His alpha’s girth was just too much to fit in his tiny, wet mouth.

“Sorry kitten.” Shiro pulled himself out slowly from the other’s mouth, watching the string of saliva mixed with cum coat Keith’s lips. “Got too ahead of myself.”

Keith smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to the tip of Shiro’s cock, eyes beaming with mischief. “That’s fine daddy, we can always try another hole..” 

“Now that’s a good kitten.” Shiro cooed as he stroked Keith’s cheek, “Show daddy where you want him.”

With an obedient nod, Keith peeled away his satin bathrobe and exposed his naked body. A primal glint burned in Shiro’s eyes as he gazed at the slick between Keith’s thighs. His poor omega had soaked the bedsheets with his slick. “Let’s clean you up.”

Shiro got on his knees and forced apart Keith’s legs, tongue pressed firmly against his omega’s slick covered thigh. As he tasted the saltiness of his kitten’s slick, Shiro let out a low purr. Keith was warm and wet and so utterly delicious, Shiro found himself desperately nipping at the sensitive, tender flesh, leaving marks across the other’s thighs because he wanted more, so much _more._

As Keith quivered with each nip and each lick, he began to stroke his aching cock. His fingers wrapped tightly around his throbbing, slick shaft slowly pumping himself. Shiro grinned at the sight before pressing his lips and tongue desperately against the other’s folds. Shiro inhaled his kitten’s scent and moaned as he lapped up the other’s juices, hungry to taste more of his kitten. Keith’s spare hand found itself knotted in Shiro’s hair, tugging and pulling desperately as he felt his alpha’s tongue glide across his hole. 

“D-don’t stop—“

Shiro pressed a finger inside of Keith and then another. He stretched and scissored his omega’s hole, enjoying the way he felt Keith clamp down on his fingers. As Keith quickened his pace on his shaft, he felt the warmth building in his loins. The aching pleasure of Shiro’s fingers stretching his hole, accompanied by his husband’s soft wet tongue caused a deep pressure to build in his gut.

“Daddy I’m gonna—“

Shiro hushed his omega, peering up from between his thighs. “I’ve got you baby.” 

And with that being said, Shiro began to work on milking his omega. His fingers thrusted harshly inside the other’s wet hole, his tongue licking at the slick folds desperately. Keith’s breath hitched as he continued to pump his shaft, feeling the pressure build in his gut before it finally burst. Keith let out a cry as his vision quickly became blurred, stars dancing around the room as he squirted in Shiro’s mouth. Shiro lapped hungrily at the other’s fluids, lapping at the cum and piss that came gushing out of his kitten.

Keith flopped back on the bed bonelessly, body writhing Shiro’s tongue probing at his oversensitive hole. 

“God kitten..” Shiro wiped his mouth on his sleeve, “You made a mess.”

Keith could barely focus, let alone talk. He simply let out a low moan in response. 

“Now..” Shiro began as he stood up from the floor, cock in hand. “Daddy’s going to make sure you’re nice and full.” 

As Keith focused on stabilising his breathing, he looked up at Shiro with watery eyes. “Anything for you. Please.” He spoke breathlessly, being comforted by a tender kiss from his alpha. “Have me.”

Keith held out his arms for his mate, beckoning the other closer. As Shiro moved between Keith’s thighs and into his embrace, he planted another kiss on his forehead. “You’re doing so well, baby. Just help me out, yeah?”

A tired smile graced Keith’s lips as he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, arms holding his alpha in a tight embrace. “Yeah.. anything..” He breathed hotly in Shiro’s ear before reaching down between the two, holding the other’s cock. “I love you, Shiro..”

“I love you too, Keith.”

Keith began to guide Shiro into his warmth, breathing out sharply as he felt Shiro’s engorged tip stretch his hole. His hole ached from the overstimulation and the sudden thick girth that occupied it, causing Keith to twitch and quiver under Shiro. The alpha noticed his omega’s plight and pressed a kiss to his hair, quietly cooing to him as he slid further into the other.

The omega’s hole clamped down on Shiro’s thick girth, desperately trying to adjust to suddenly being filled with such a gargantuan length. As Shiro lowered his head, moaning as he pushed himself all the way inside of his mate, he took in the scent of piss, cum, and pheromones. The room was heavy with the scent of their deed and only thickened as Shiro’s deep, primal urges began to takeover. 

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Shiro began to thrust harshly and deeply inside of him. His body was tingling with overstimulation and he could barely focus on the moment, he could only exist. Shiro grunted with each thrust, the sound of slapping wet skin soon filling the room as he fucked deeper and harder into his mate. Keith moaned lowly as he threw a hand over his burning face, trying his hardest to comprehend this sweet overstimulation his mate was providing him.

As Shiro thrusted into Keith’s melting warmth, he felt himself getting closer. His tight little omega was too unrelenting, each time Shiro tried to fuck into his mate, he could feel the omega clamp down desperately on his throbbing, engorged cock. Shiro felt Keith trying his hardest to milk his cock to an orgasm and god, it was working. 

“I’m gonna fill you right up. I’m gonna give you my kittens, hm? Does that sound good baby?” Shiro moaned with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

“Y-yeah.. give me your kittens. Please.. I want you to breed me daddy, please—“ Keith whined desperately, forcing his eyes open to look up at his hungry alpha.

The tired look of need was enough to send Shiro over the edge. As he fucked into his mate, Shiro’s knot began to swell as he released himself inside of the omega, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Keith moaned as he felt his stomach swell, his belly full of the other’s seed. He did his duty as a faithful omega and nothing made him happier.

“I-I love you daddy.”

“I love you too, Keithy cat.” 


End file.
